At present, all the building walls installed with sand aerated concrete panels are manually cut or drilled with a cutting machine or a drilling machine to make wire slots and socket holes, and then a wire box and a wire conduit are installed. Disadvantages of the prior art are as follows:                (1) slotting with the cutting machine or the drilling machine can easily damage the steel bars of the panel, causing structural damage to the wall;        (2) vibration generated during slotting with the cutting machine or the drilling machine can easily cause cracks in the panel;        (3) the manual slotting process is tedious with a long construction period and high cost; and        
(4) on-site slotting produces lots of dust, noise and environmental pollution.
The traditional autoclaved sand aerated concrete panel requires manual use of the cutting machine or the drilling machine to slot and then manual installation of the wire box and the wire conduit, which not only easily damages the panel body and causes damage to the wall structure, but also has complicated procedures, prolonged construction period and high labor cost. On-site slotting will cause serious environmental pollution and harm to human health. Therefore, we propose an autoclaved sand aerated concrete panel pre-embedded with a wire box and a wire conduit.